Ridgeway Boarding School, The Battle of the Bands
by AriMax98
Summary: Rose is a new girl in a new boarding school. Soon she meets May, Misty, Dawn, and Ari who ask her to be the new member. But, can the 5 play hard enough to beat the boys? Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Me: YEAH!!!! A story involving songs this time!

Dawn: CSgirl98 does not and will NEVER own pokemon.

Chapter 1: The new girl

Ridgeway Boarding School, 9:00 AM…

"Mother! What in the name of hell is this?" an Emerald haired girl asked herself. She was standing in front of Ridgeway Boarding School, at the gate.

"Damn, I wish I knew where I was going!" the girl groaned.

"Do you need help?" a red head girl asked.

"OHMIGOSH, THANK YOU!!!" the girl shouted.

"Er, your welcome!" the red head replied. Then, she smiled. "I'm Misty Lily Waterflower." She said.

"I'm Roselyn Tulip Hayden, nice to meet you!" Rose said.

"Great! What's your room?"

"Er, room…35." Rose said, looking at a crumpled piece of paper.

"Awesome! Were roomies then!" Misty said happily. "C'mon, Ro! May, Ari, and Dawn are waiting!" she said.

Then, they sped of to their room.

AT ROOM 35…

"DAWN!!! LESSEN THE DAMN VOLUME!!!" a brunette girl screamed.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh!" a girl with blue hair said. (Bluette? LOL)

"Girls! We have a new member here!" Misty proudly said.

"Hi! I'm Dawn Hikari Twinleaf!" Dawn said.

"Hello! I'm May Blossom Maple!" May said.

"I'm Roselyn Tulip Hayden! Nice to meet you!" Rose said.

"Wait…er guys, where's Ari?" Misty asked.

"Ari? Ari's telling the guys to shut up with their music. They've got it blasting of their bloody stereo since this morning!" May said with a pissed of face.

"And who the damn hell are you gonna tell?" a voice from another room said. The four winced at the loudness of the voice.

"WELL, I'M GONNA TELL THE BLOODY HEADMISTRESS! GOT IT OAK?!" a female shouted.

"Yep, that's definitely Ari." Misty said, laughing.

"Ari? Misty, who's that?" Rose asked.

"Ari…you're gonna find out soon Ro." Dawn said.

Then, the door slammed open. A girl with black hair walked onto the room looking _very_ pissed.

"I can't believe that damn Gary Oak! Thinking he's so high and mighty with his damn stereo blasting into the bloody night…" she fumed.

"That's Ari." Misty whispered.

"Er Ari? Can you save the ranting until after the ceremony?" Dawn asked with a sweatdrop.

"Oh. Ok!" Ari turned to Rose. "Um, who're you?" she asked.

"That's the new girl." May whispered.

"Oh crap…sorry 'bout the ranting awhile ago." She apologized. She smiled. "I'm Arianne 'I can't wait to kick Gary Oak's fat ass'." She said with a grin. "Well, not really. It's Arianne Garnet Clearwater."

The whole room erupted in a laugh. "Ari, you said that last year and the year before that!" Misty said with tears running down her face.

She grinned again. "It's true! Gary always pisses me of." Then she wrinkled her nose. "Turns out Hayden's gonna be with Oak." She said scathingly.

The 3 girls, Misty, May, and Dawn gasped in horror.

"It's true with a capital 'T'."

"What? You mean Andrew?" Rose asked. The 4 girls looked at her in surprise.

"How'd you know D?" May asked.

Rose laughed. "He's my cousin."

Silence. There was silence in the room.

"No. Fucking. Way." Ari and May said together.

"It's true! D and I lived in LaRousse for a long time." Rose explained.

"Whoa, TMI alert!" Misty said. The 5 girls cracked up again.

"So Ari, who did you see there in the boy's dorm?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm…I saw Ash Ketchum, Paul Veilstone, Mack Matthews, Gary Oak, and Drew Hayden." Ari said with a smirk.

"What?! That bozo's gonna be with them?" Misty asked.

"Yep. They chose him for the drums." Ari said.

"Drums? Ari, what are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Oh. Dawn can you explain?" Ari asked.

"Sure. Every year in Ridgeway, there's a battle of the bands contest. 2 bands are chosen for the contest. And this year, we need a new keyboards player, ASAP! Or we'll be kicked out of the contest." Dawn said sadly.

"Misty's the drums, Dawn's the guitar player, and Ari and I take turns with the vocals." May continued.

"And this year, they announced that we'll need 5 band members this time. Not 4." Misty said.

"And, since some of the songs need a keyboard, we bought one. Then, we need another member 'cause I'll be back vocals this time, and May will be lead vocals. Misty will be the drums, and Dawn will be guitar." Ari ended.

"What about the boys? Do they still need another member?" Rose asked.

Ari shook her head. "Not anymore." She said. "The boys are already complete. Drew's the lead singer, Ash's the drums, Paul's the guitar, Gary's gonna be back vocals, and Mack's gonna be the electric guitar."

"Ouch. That bites." Rose said. "Must be hard looking for a new member huh?"

The 4 girls nodded.

"Yup." Ari stopped and looked at Rose. 'Maybe…she's just right for the team. Vanessa's joined a new group and also abandoned us last year…maybe she's the one we need!' Ari thought.

"Hey Rose?" Ari asked.

"Yeah?"

Ari faced her with a grin. "Can you play the…keyboards?"

-----------------------------------------------

Me: Ooh, mystery!

Misty: Who's this Vanessa?

Me: You'll find out soon.

Drew: When am I coming in?

Me: You mean you and your band mates? Hmm, next chapter.

May: Who's Ari?

(Dead wind)

Me: Me, you idiot!

Drew: Ouch. Harsh much?

Me: (smirk) Who's caring now?

Drew: (blushes)

Misty: Ok…review!


	2. Swearing is a must! Gary gets slapped!

Me: Damn! It's been long!

Drew: -rolls eyes- You got that right.

Me: Whatever. I don't own pokemon.

Drew: Or all of the songs used here.

--------------------------------

"Me? Play the keyboards?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Please Ro! We need another member!" Ari begged.

"I agree. I mean, c'mon. Who can sing and play an instrument at the same time?" Misty asked.

"Well…I might as well…try." Rose said uncertainly.

"Ro, you need to be confident! Confidence is a must!" Dawn said.

"Cockiness is a plus…" Rose continued.

"Edginess is a rush," May sang.

"Edges I like 'em rough." Misty said with a smirk.

"A man with a Midas touch." Ari said, grinning.

"Intoxicate me, I'm a lush. Stop you're making me blush…People are looking at us…" Rose sang.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…" a boy's voice sang. The girls jumped in surprise.

"What?" May said as she opened the side door. Then, she saw an emerald haired boy smirk at her.

"Do you mind? We're practicing…" he grinned mischievously. "Unless you're transfixed in our performance." He said.

"SHUT UP DREW!" May shouted, slamming the door shut. "Jerk…" she muttered.

"There goes my cousin. Mr. Cockiness." Rose said. The five girls laughed and Misty said, "Let's practice in the music room!" Then the four agreed and went.

----------

In the other room, there was:

A guy with Emerald hair and Jade eyes,

A black haired boy with brown eyes,

An onyx haired guy with grey eyes, (I don't know the color of Paul's eyes, so please bear with me!)

A guy with brown eyes and brown hair,

And last but not the least, a boy with blonde hair and amethyst eyes. He looked at his band mates and he finally said, "Um…so what song will we be playing for the assembly?" he asked. His amethyst eyes traveled to the one with brown eyes and spiky hair.

"Mack, it's…what is it again?" the spiky haired guy asked their leader, alpha, commander, whatever you call it.

He rolled his eyes. "It's going to be 'High School Never Ends'. Memorize?" he said, flicking his hair.

"Of course!" the spiky haired kid said.

"So, now what?" the black haired one asked.

"We practice, dimwit." The purple one said.

"Paul. Ash. Gary. Mack." The leader said.

"Yeah Drew?" they asked.

"It's our time to shine."

----------

May, Misty, Dawn, Ari, and Rose were looking for some seats for the assembly. Rose was astounded. There were musical notes painted on the walls, some posters of very famous artists on the walls, and even statues of them!

"Wow. Misty, what kind of boarding school is this?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's not your ordinary boarding school. It's a music one!" Misty said, giggling. As Rose laughed, she walked into a girl, spilling the girl's Iced Mocha Cappuccino. (Just made that up, or is it real? I don't know…)

"AHH!!!!!" the girl screeched in a high soprano voice. Rose rushed over and helped the girl up.

"I'm so sorry; let me get you a tissue!" Rose said. May, Misty, Ari, and Dawn stepped back. Ari muttered "Strike one, two, three, and she's out!"

"You. Did. That. On. PURPOSE!!!" the girl screamed at Rose. Rose's eyes widened at the blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl. Lucky for Rose, Misty came to the rescue.

"Vanessa, you can't shriek like a banshee at our new girl!" Misty said her eyes so big that you can see inside already.

"Who said I can't Misty? She practically ruined my new sequin top!" Vanessa argued.

"I don't care about your damn top! Apologize to Rose right now!" Misty said angrily.

"Why should I apologize to a lowly lowlife like her?" Vanessa asked, pointing at Rose. "Her hair's so like, short, and her eyes are too green! C'mon, who wears that kind of- OWWW!!! My face!" Vanessa cried. On her left cheek, there was a red mark in shape of a hand. Misty looked up and saw that Rose was the one who slapped Vanessa.

"OWW!! MY PRETTY FACE!! IT HURTS!!!" she cried. "Mackie, did you see what she did to me?" Vanessa asked a blonde who suddenly passed by.

"I saw what she did Vanessa." The blonde replied. He touched her face. "But you deserved it." He said, looking at Rose. Rose blushed, seeing a pair of soft amethyst eyes looking at her. Then, he left.

Vanessa glared at Rose. "I suppose I'll see you four…I mean five…again." She said, flipping her hair before leaving the five in silence.

"OHMIGOSH, THAT WAS SOO AWESOME RO, HOW DID YOU DO THAT???" Dawn asked as Vanessa left.

"I… don't know." Rose said. May suddenly said, "Hey, do you four know there were five seats behind us all along?" the group sighed and sat down.

"Students of Ridgeway Boarding School, I welcome you all! I am Mrs. Melina Radcliffe, your headmaster for the next 2 years!" Mrs. Radcliffe said with a smile.

"Ridgeway Boarding School, as you all know, this school has been standing strong for a hundred years! Some of the greatest artists of all time, such as Christina Aguilera, Madonna, Usher, Michael Jackson, and many more, have studied in this prestigious school of music! Who knows, you may be sitting where Rihanna sat!" she continued. Some girls squealed and giggled at the thought of Rihanna's place.

"I would like to continue, but it seems our group of five seems excited to play a little something to enter the new school year." She said with a grin. "Let's welcome, Andrew Hayden and his crew!!" she said into the mike. The whole audience exploded with screams, shouting, and applause.

A group of five entered the stage. The black-haired boy grinned, and waved at everyone before going to his drums, a strawberry blonde hair waved at the crowd and took his place at the bass guitar, an auburn haired boy smiled at a group of girls while taking his place behind a microphone, a purple haired boy threw his black jacket at a pool of drooling girls, and an emerald haired boy smirked at the crowd and grabbed the mike.

"You guys ready?" the black haired one asked.

"Course we are!" the auburn haired one said.

"Gary, take them away." The alpha said.

Gary smirked and sang,

"_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say "HEY WAIT!"  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great"  
_

_[Drew:]_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_

_[Gary:]_

_Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five  
_

_[Drew:]_

_Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team_

_[Gary:]  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
Seen it all before,_

_[Drew and Gary:]  
I want my money back!_

[Drew:]

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends__..._

_[Paul's guitar solo:]_

"Holy crack, he's so good!!" Dawn said, amazed.

"My, my, do I smell a little crush going on? Hmm?" Ari taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up!! Ari, you're starting to act like Drew!" Dawn said her face very red.

"Meh. Doesn't matter." Ari said.

_[Drew:]  
__High school never ends_

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

_[Gary:]_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh__,_

_High School Never Ends_

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

_[Drew and Gary:]_

_Here we go again!!_

And they ended with a couple of drum beats from Ash, and well…a million students cheering, clapping their hands, fainting, all the good stuff you do after a performance. The five exited the stage and Mrs. Radcliffe signaled them all to return to their dorms.

(In the girls' dorm… :D)

"OHMIGOSH, DID YOU SEE THEM, THEY WERE SOOOOOOO COOL!!!" Dawn squealed once they entered their dorm.

"Yeah Dawn, we saw them. We were there, remember?" Misty asked her squealing friend.

"So what?? Did you see Paul on the stage, he was sooo hot and-" Dawn suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as she digested her own words. "I-I mean that did you see how hot it was on the stage? Hehehe…" she said, embarrassed.

"DAWN LIKES PAUL!!!" May and Ari exploded. They laughed, seeing Dawn's red face.

"Um, guys, what's that on the table?" Rose asked. Ari picked it up. In odd script, it said,

_To Miss Arianne Garnet Clearwater:_

_Hey Ari, this is obviously a letter from the high and mighty Gary Jackson Oak. You may be wondering why it's written like this. Well, I convinced Ash to write it for me, _(Ari rolled her eyes) _in exchange for a Toblerone chocolate bar. _(Misty rolled her eyes.) _And well, he's eating it as he is writing this letter. How do I know? I'm watching him right now. I just want to say to you that…_

_You and your crew will NEVER win against us._

_From, the high and mighty, _

_Gary Jackson Oak. (I just repeated myself. Damn you Ash!!)_

"Fuck you, Gary!!" Ari said. She went to the door next to her, and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened.

"Um, hi Ari, Misty, May, Dawn, and Rose. What are you um, doing here Ari?" Mack asked.

"Oh, can I speak to Gary for a while Mack?" Ari asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, sure. Gary, Ari's gonna talk to you!" Mack called.

Gary came up with a big fat smirk on his face. "Like the letter?" he asked smugly. At this point, a volcano in an unknown island exploded, a storm came to Austria, and, the room suddenly had a fire background.

"FUCK YOU GARY OAK, SOO CONFIDENT AND SURE THAT YOUR BULLSHIT VOCALS ARE GONNA WIN!!! DAMN YOU, YOU PIGGLY ASSHOLE!!! YOU DESERVE TO GO TO HELL FOR COMMITING A DEADLY SIN CALLED PRIDE!!" Ari shouted in rage.

"Whoa, relax RiRi!" Gary said. Little did he know that Ari would tear him to pieces and throw him into a fire.

"Don't call me that you pig-brained bastard!!!" Ari screamed. She followed Gary's eyes…oh Lugia…Gary's gonna die!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT!!! STOP LOOKING AT ROSE'S SKIRT!!!" Ari shrieked. Then…

"OWWWW!!! MYYY FAACE!!!" Gary screamed. (Like a little girl!!)

"That's what you get you fucking perverted bastard!" Ari said. Then, the five girls went back to their dorm.

"My face! Drew, did you see what she did to my face?!" Gary asked.

SLAP!!!

"Ow!! Drew, what the shitty hell was that for?!" Gary demanded.

"Dude. One, you bribed Ash to write that crappy letter. Two, you looked at Rose's skirt! Ari's fucking right; you're a bastard and a pervert." Drew said.

"So much for moral support…" Gary grumbled.

"What did you say?" Drew asked icily.

"N-nothing…"

--------------------------

Me: XD I love it when I slap Gary!

Drew: -sweatdrop- Review.

Me: Or I slap Gary ten more times!

Gary: HAVE MERCY AND REVIEW!!!


	3. We talk about love

Me: Hey peeps!

Gary: People actually care! They reviewed!

Drew: I noticed.

Me: People care for Gary, but they care for me the most.

Drew and Gary: Why is that?

Me: O.O. Ok. I was NOT using internet for Five Days. Then, today, I opened my mail and BOOM…FORTY-SIX EMAILS!!!

Drew: People DO care…I'm surprised.

Gary: Heh.

Me: Hey Gary, DriftDriftGal told me to do this. –Slaps Gary 20 times-

Gary: What the fuck?

Drew: And this, from Aquamarine03854. –Slaps Gary-

Gary: Is this a fucking slap fest?

Me: XD Slap fest.

Drew: CSgirl98 doesn't own pokemon. If she did, well…let's say I would replace Ash.

Me: Hell yeah!

Gary: HAVE MERCY!!! T.T

---------------------------

Chapter Three: We talk about love (Title from 'Tuesdays with Morrie, so I don't own the title either.)

"Gary's such a fucking pervert!" Ari said once she came into the room.

"Aw Ari, that's not too bad." Rose said. "After all, I was wearing leggings underneath." She said.

"She wants Gary to look at her!" Misty said, laughing.

"This is better! She wants DREW to look at her!" Dawn said laughing harder. Ari's face reddened and glared at Dawn and Misty.

"One. I do NOT like the perverted doll-lover Gary. Two. Drew is cute but, c'mon, he's just a frien-

"Just a friend?" Dawn taunted.

"Oh, shut the hell up Dawn. We know about you liking PAUL!!!" Ari said with a grin.

"Paul?! Ice-block and emo PAUL?!" May asked, shocked.

"Paul. As in the emo, black loving, silent, ice-blockish, mean, bad, electric guitar player." Misty said.

"Dawn and Paul, sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Paula in the baby carriage!" Rose and Ari said.

"Shut up! We know Misty likes Ash!" Dawn said. Misty glared at her.

"I do not like the piggy, dumb and dense, disgusting, dirty, dreamy, cute, hot…wait, WHAT?!" Misty shrieked.

"Misty likes Ash! Misty likes Ash! Misty likes Ash! Misty Ketchum, Misty KETCHUM!!!" May said, laughing. A devilish smile came to Misty's face.

"May, May, May…the one caught in Drew Hayden's web of hotness!" Misty said, grinning. May blushed bright red and said,

"WHAT?!?! I do NOT like the conceited Hayden guy!" May protested.

"So what? I mean, c'mon, she was hypnotized by him at the assembly!" Dawn said.

"May, you love my cousin. Face it." Rose said, giggling. May looked at Rose and said,

"Ro…the one who got silent because of Mack Matthews!" she said mischievously.

Rose blushed at the thought of the blonde-haired, amethyst-eyed boy.

"I have to admit…he is really, really cute." Rose said softly. The girls 'awwed' at this.

"Man, I'm hungry. Who wants to grab lunch?" Ari asked. Seeing her friends' not hungry faces, she said, "Suit yourselves." Then she grabbed her light purple jacket and left.

"She really likes Gary and Drew." Misty said. Then, May stood up and went to the bathroom. Rose and Dawn looked at Misty in a 'Wow, you're busted' way.

"What the heck did I do?"

----------------------------

Ari was walking in the cafeteria. Her hunger suddenly vanished and was replaced by a need for some Starbucks. She lined up and ordered a Mocha Frappucino. She paid for it and left.

Drew was walking to the table when he spotted Gary's crush, (XD) Ari. 'What does he see in her?' Drew asked himself. He sat down on a random chair and observed. 'Her hair's black…her eyes are gold colored. She has a nice skin tone…she has a nice way of dressing up and a nice way of putting makeup one. Light, unlike other girls who put ten pounds of makeup on their faces. Light pink blush, light red lipstick, and rose-colored eye shadow. I guess she is pretty…with those gold eyes and silky hair…wait, do I like, like her? Gary will be pissed and May will kill her and…' but Drew's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of liquid gold eyes looking at him curiously.

"Drew? Are you ok?" Ari asked the thinking teen.

Drew jumped. He had NOT noticed her there. Light red color flooded his cheeks. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure? You're jumpy today!" Ari said, laughing.

'Her voice is like a small bell, and her kind laugh is like a chime.' Drew thought with a small smile.

"Drew? Drew? Do I need to take you to the nurse? You're redder than May's bandana, you know." Ari said worriedly.

"I'm okay. Chill!" Drew said. Ari grinned and sat beside him. "So, what are you doing here in the cafeteria?" she asked. Drew gulped.

"Well…I was bored and walked around." Drew lied.

Ari smirked. "You know that your eyes glow when you lie."

Drew was busted. "Fine, I came here to, you know, talk to someone."

"Oh." Ari thought for a moment. "Well, you can talk to me." She said.

Drew was silent. "Do you know how it feels to like someone?" he asked quietly.

Ari's face reddened. "Um…yeah..."

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Like…you're in heaven when you see that exact person. Like, you see her and only her. For you, I mean." Ari said. "How about you? How do you feel?" she asked.

"For me…it's like…everything I ever wanted, like, it's being attracted for some reason to that person. It reminds me of a something…a Rose, I think." Drew said with a shrug.

"A Rose…" Ari repeated. "Hey Drew…do you like…May?" she asked softly.

Drew blushed a bit at this. "Uh…a bit."

Ari then said, "Which girl catches your eye?"

"The one for me is some girl who is unique. Who doesn't require beauty or anything to make their faces weirder." He laughed softly. "Whose heart is just as good. She has to stand out from the crowd; she has to have a good temper…and makes sure that I can find the Rose in her." Drew said. "What's your type?"

Ari thought at first, then said, "My type is a guy who is good-hearted, has a nice sense of humor, teases the joking way, he needs to be like a knight in shining armor, but understands the fact that I can also take care of myself. He needs to love as much as I do, and protective, but not too much. The one I can depend on." She said.

"Oh…" 'So that's her type.' Drew thought. He took out a Garnet colored Rose and said, "For you. The girl who understands it all." He gave it to her and left Ari thinking…

'Understands it all…'

-----------------------------------------

Me: Aww…-Gets tissue-

Misty: May will be pissed at this!

Dawn: So will the reviewers!

Me: Crap! I forgot the shippings, so I'll put them here:

Main:

Contestshipping

Pokeshipping

Ikarishipping

PinkRoseshipping (Rose and Mack)

Oppositeshipping (Ari and Gary)

Side shippings: (Like Main Course, then Side Dishes! XD)

EmeraldRoseShipping (Drew and Ari) (But this will be as much as Contestshipping)

Brunetteshipping (May and Gary)

SpoiledBratshipping (Vanessa and Ash)

Me: Sorry that it's short! It was like, a filler chapter…but I hope you still enjoyed! Bye!


	4. Unlucky In Love With Two

Me: Chapter Four! Don't own pokemon or the song 'Misery Business'.

Paul: Yeah…whatever.

Me: You guys will be shocked here.

Chapter 4: Unlucky in love with two

Drew returned to the room finding Ash, Mack, and Paul there. "Where's Gary?" Drew asked.

"Outside. Drew, we need to talk." Mack said. Drew shivered. It was like High School Musical.

------------------------

Ari went into her dorm finding Misty, Rose, and Dawn. "Hey girls. Where's May?" Ari asked.

"May's outside. Ari, we need to talk." Rose said. Ari was confused. It was like Camp Rock in her head.

-----------------------

"What did you want to talk about?" Drew asked.

"Well…it's about Ari." Ash said. Drew raised his eyebrow. "What about her?" he asked.

"Do you like her?" Paul asked.

"Well duh!"

"No. We mean, like, like." Mack said as he studied Drew's face. 'Red…yep, he's in love.'

----------------------

"Um, what will we talk about?" Ari asked her friends nervously.

"Are you in love with Drew Hayden?" Dawn blurted out. Misty and Rose glared at her.

Ari was taken aback. "Why are you asking?" she asked softly.

"Ari…" Misty began, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just answer us. It's not against the law to fall in love with a guy, right?"

"Well…I guess I do like Drew…a lot." Ari admitted.

"Hmm…well, that's it!" Rose said.

"What, no questions, no 'answer these papers', no spill it, no whys, no how's, no anything?" Ari asked.

"No. We just want our best friend ok." Dawn said. "Hey, what's that in your pocket?"

"Um…nothing, anyways, gotta go, bye!" Ari said, leaving the room and the others confused.

"She is so in love." Rose said, shaking her head.

-------------------------------------

Drew slammed the door behind him. 'Can't they just mind their own business?' Drew asked himself.

Ari sighed as she closed the dorm door. 'I don't believe it…I actually like him more than a crush way…' she thought sadly.

Drew went to the ponds and sat on the bench. He was thinking hard. 'Who do I really like? May…' the thought, memories of him and May together… 'Or Ari?' then, memories of him and Ari laughing together came to his head.

------------------------------------------

Ari sat by the pond. She picked up two flowers, one water lily, and one red rose. 'Odd…it's like the water lily is Gary and the red rose is Drew…' she thought with a sigh. _"I'm confused, I'm upset, this feeling's odd and I think I'm in love with two instead of one, my heart's going to another guy, and I can't seem to leave the other behind, who do I really love, I can't decide, it's too hard, I can't take it anymore, who do I really love, who is my real knight in shining armor?" _She sang in her soft soprano voice, letting go of the two flowers in her hand.

---------------------------------------------

"_Two paths my heart's going, it's a fork in the road, the choice of a lifetime, I can't see who the one for me is, it's too much, just too much, it's a two-way road, I can't pick her or the other, I can't eat, can't sleep, can't take them out of my mind whenever I want to, who is my real Rose in disguise?" _Drew sang in his low-pitched voice, feeling peace around him. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting across the pond. Drew got surprised. 'She's here? It's like someone's granting my thoughts…' he thought.

---------------------------------------------

Ari looked to her left; too see Drew looking at her curiously. She blushed, thinking, 'Did he hear me? Man, I'm dead if he did!' she thought in despair. Drew got up and went to her, sitting on the rock on her left.

He smiled at her. "Hey Ari, do you know where Gary is?" he asked suddenly. Ari shrugged. "No clue."

--------------------------------------------

May was walking around the gardens when she saw Gary sitting by a tree.

"Hey Gary!" May called.

"Oh, hi May." Gary said with a smile.

"You know where Ari is? I need to talk to her." May asked with a frown.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing 'bout Drew." Gary said. He looked around and smirked. "Looks like they're going private over there!" he said, snickering. May looked and saw Drew and Ari laughing. Then, she felt a small bubble of anger in her. She went over there and snatched the pink cherry blossom Ari was holding. Drew stopped laughing and looked at May in irritation.

"May, do you mind? Were talking right now." He said, looking a bit angry. Ari then stood up quickly.

"No, it's ok. We probably have a group meeting now. See you Drew!" Ari said, walking back to her dorm. When she was gone, May glared at Drew.

"What?" Drew asked.

"What do mean 'what'? You two looked like you were flirting already! I almost got sick watching you two!" May said angrily.

"Well, excuse me May, but Ari appears to be my friend! It's not against the law to talk to a girl right?" Drew responded with a tightened fist.

"I know it's not against the law you bigheaded asshole!" May fumed. (I missed the swear words! XD)

"Well, I'm surprised you know that, you fat retard!" Drew responded with a glare.

"Fine, call me retard, but you're still an ass!" May said, leaving Drew speechless. Then, she went back to her room in anger.

"Man, you ok?" Gary asked, standing beside Drew.

"I'm fine. Just a little pissed."

"I'll tell the guys to not piss you off even more or the room goes upside down." Gary chuckled and went off.

'I swear I could've seen him blushing when he was with Arianne.' Gary thought.

--------------------------------------------

Ari was gasping when she came into the room. "Damn asthma." She said.

"Hey Ari! You know what, our first performance is tonight!" Misty said happily.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Ari shrieked, shocked.

"It is! And we already decided on a song, 'Misery Business', by Paramore." Rose said as she sat on the couch.

Ari relaxed. That song was one she had been practicing for months!

"Good thing." She sighed in relief.

"Hey guys!" May said when she entered the room. Four pairs of eyes studied her carefully. "What's with the stares?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dawn said.

"Hey May, it's our first gig tonight, ok?" Misty asked as she was polishing her drumsticks.

"Ok. 'Misery Business' right?"

"How did you know May?" Rose asked.

"I have my ways." May said as she went to the bathroom.

Ari sighed. She had a feeling May was eavesdropping.

--------------------------------------------

It was six pm. The five girls went out, laughing, and wearing their clothes for the performance. Rose was wearing yellow, Dawn was wearing pale purple, Misty was wearing blue, May was wearing red, and Ari was wearing light green. They went backstage, and did last minute checks on their instruments. Misty was drumming lightly, Rose was testing the keyboards, Dawn was strumming her guitar, and Ari and May were testing their microphones.

"Ari, were gonna take turns with the vocals ok?" May reminded her.

"Is that even allowed? We'd be copying Mack's group." Ari asked worriedly. She didn't want to mention Drew's name now.

"It's ok. It's not against the rules." May said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And now, let's welcome…the Party Girls!" Mrs. Radcliffe cried out. The five girls grinned and went to the stage, where they heard lots of screams, mostly from boys. (Sorry for the crappy band name- don't worry its temporary!)

"Let's do this." Misty said, beginning to drum. Dawn started to play the guitar, and Rose decided that she would do electric guitar. Ari grinned and began,

_[Ari:]_

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_  
[May:]  
I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_  
[Ari:]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good_

_[May:]  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
_

_[Ari:]  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way! _

_  
[Ari and May:]  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
_

_[May:]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...  
_

_[Ari:]  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving... _

_[Dawn and Rose's guitar solo]_

_  
[May:]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...  
_

_[Ari:]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_[May:]  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
_

_[Ari and May:]_

_It just feels so good!_

The performance ended with Misty hitting the drums, Dawn and Rose strumming their guitars hard, and lights flashing all over the stage. Then Misty tossed her drumsticks in the air and caught it with a flourish. Then the crowd exploded with applause and screams. The five girls bowed and exited the stage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, that was so awesome! I could feel the electricity through my veins!" Rose exclaimed once they were back in their rooms.

"That's why it's called an electric guitar." Dawn said, laughing, emphasizing on the word electric.

Misty laughed and wrote something on a notebook. "Hey girls, isn't the name 'Party Girls' a little too overrated?" she asked.

"I sorta agree. I mean, _Party Girls_? It sounds like a spin-off to the song 'Party People'." Ari said.

"I know. We need a new band name." May said, a pencil tucked above her ear.

"People, write your suggestions here." Misty said, pointing at the paper.

Dawn wrote first. In her curvy handwriting, it said _Twilight Five_. Misty shook her head. "Dawn, you're too obsessed with Twilight." She said.

"Why, can you do better?" Dawn challenged. Misty took the paper and wrote **Fearless Girlz.**

"The Z was written on purpose." Misty explained.

Rose grabbed the paper and wrote 'M.A.R.D.M.' "It stands for May, Ari, Rose, Dawn, and Misty." She said.

Ari took the paper, thought for a moment and wrote 'Unbroken Angels'. "It came to my head because were like, inseparable and I was thinking of the song 'Angels'." She said sheepishly.

May got the paper and wrote 'Maybelle's five'. "My first name is Maybelle." She said.

"Well…what will we choose?" Misty asked.

"We'll decide tomorrow." Dawn declared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: That was weird. Anyways, you reviewers have to vote which name will be the band's name since I don't know what's best. If you have a suggestion, please suggest it since I still have to make the boys' band name. Here are the names:

Twilight Five from Dawn

Fearless Girlz from Misty

M.A.R.D.M. from Rose

Unbroken Angels from Ari

Maybelle's Five from May

Oh, and please don't correct the Girlz part. Like Misty said, it was on purpose.

See you!!!


	5. Undecided!

Me: -gasps as I see all the dust- OHMYGOSH I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!!!

May: Whoa. Finally!

Me: -hugs May tightly- Ah Kami must hate me for not updating.

May: Kami, not sure, but the reviewers?

Me: Oh shit.

May: CSgirl98 doesn't own Pokemon. And she promises to clean up this dusty wonderland.

Me: …with the help of May.

May: Yeah. Wait, what?!

Chapter Four: Undecided!

_Ba-beep!_

_Ba-beep!_

_Ba-beep!_

_Ba-beep!_

_Ba-bee- _"WHAT THE FUCK, PUT THE FUCKING ALARM ON FUCKING SNOOZE OR I'LL THROW IT OUT OF THE FUCKING WINDOW!!!" shouted Gary. This morning wasn't going to go well.

"Hey Gary, do you have your period today?" Mack asked with a snigger. The result? Gary throwing a CD at Mack. Mack, who had a weird sixth sense, dodged. He stared at the CD.

"What the shitty hell?" Mack asked himself. He picked up the CD. "'Britney Spears'?" he said to himself. Then he saw Drew getting out of bed.

"Morning!" he greeted the messy haired boy.

"Hn." Mack sweatdropped. Then he saw Paul getting out of bed.

"Morning!" he greeted the emo.

"Hn." Mack fell over, anime-style. De Ja Vu much? He sighed and then opened his Apple Mac, then logged on and IMed Ari.

_AppleMackz has joined the chat._

_  
_**AppleMackz**: Hellooooo?

_GarnetEagle has joined the chat._

**GarnetEagle: **hey Mack!

**AppleMackz: **hey Ri.

**GarnetEagle: **do u no dat we can just visit each other's room n talk instead of chat online?

**AppleMackz: **hahaha u hav a point.

**GarnetEagle: **who's up?

**AppleMackz: **hmm…let's see…your majesty Oak is still asleep…

**GarnetEagle: **LOL

**AppleMackz: **The God of Emo is up…

**GarnetEagle: **XD

**AppleMackz: **Big eater, small brain is still sleeping…and Emerald Eyes is up.

**GarnetEagle:** do u no that u used every1's chat names? XD

**AppleMackz: **LOL ikr? YourMajestyOak. GodofEmo. BigEaterSmallBrain. EmeraldEyes. XD!!! How about the girls?

**GarnetEagle: **hmm…Water Addict and Sapphire Eyes are up. Dazzling Blunette and Blooming Rose are still asleep.

**AppleMackz: **do u no wer 2 read online manga?

**GarnetEagle: **.com

**AppleMackz: **tnx

**GarnetEagle: **no prob Mack

**AppleMackz: **do u hav Twitter?

**GarnetEagle: **well yeah duh. U?

**AppleMackz: **making 1. G2G, 2day is 'Wake up Gary' day.

**GarnetEagle: **LOLZ! Bye!

**AppleMackz: **byezz

_AppleMackz has left the chat._

_GarnetEagle has left the chat._

Mack then turned off his laptop, and got a bucket. As he was filling the bucket with water, Drew appeared looking confused.

"What's with the bucket?" he asked.

"Today's the day we wake up Gary remember?"

"I see. Well what the hell are you waiting for, the third world war? Dump it already!" Drew said. Mack snickered and carefully crept to Gary's bed.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

_SPLASH!_

"_WHAT THE SHITTY HELL?!" _Let the third world war begin!

--

May's ears perked up. "Was that Gary?" she asked her two friends who were polishing their instruments. Well, Misty was polishing her drum sticks. Ari was playing with her PSP.

"Yeah, Mack just dumped a pail of water on Gary. So they're witnessing 'How the hell an Oak gets mad stage two'." Ari explained. Then her face got confused. "Is Ash using Mack's PSP?" she asked.

"I dunno, why?" Misty asked.

"Just wondering why I'm beating Mack so easily." Misty got curious.

"What are you playing, anyway?" Misty asked, peeking over Ari's shoulder.

"Naruto." She answered simply.

"Are you the brown-haired girl?" Misty asked. Ari glared daggers at her.

"That's a dude." Ari said with a glare. Misty gulped. She knew if she mistook hot guys with long hair for girls, the results wouldn't be pretty. She learned from Gary and Ari a few days ago…

Flashback…

"_ALRIGHT! I beat you Gary!" Ari shouted, victorious. Mack grinned._

"_I told you, you should've used Shikamaru." Mack said. Gary rolled his eyes._

"_Not my fault I picked a dude with chicken-assed hair!" Gary defended. Mack rolled his eyes. _

"_Did you 'accidentally' make Sasuke 'accidentally' run over to Neji who did a Rotation which 'accidentally' kicked your ass?" Mack asked sarcastically with his eyebrows raised, the word 'accidentally' very emphasized. _

"_I didn't accidentally lose to Ari!" Gary fumed. Mack sighed._

"_Yeah, not accidentally. 'Purposely'." Mack said with a smirk. That did it. _

"_I DID NOT LOSE TO SOME GIRL PLAYING SOME DUDE WITH LONG HAIR WHO LOOKS GAY ON PURPOSE!!!"_

_CRASH!_

_Mack then hid behind a chair. "What?" Gary looked behind him to see Ari's eyes a murderous red, Mack hiding, Misty and May quickly picking up the plate of nachos Ash brought for the girls, and Drew, Paul, Rose, and Dawn taking a few steps back. Gary gulped. _

"_If I were Gary, I'd run." Drew whispered. They nodded in agreement. _

"_Gary Jackson Oak…prepare to get your ass kicked…in real life." She growled, grabbing Ash's pet rock and grinding it to pieces with her hands._

"_ROCKIE!" Ash cried out. Ari turned her head to smile at him._

"_Sorry Ash, I was just demonstrating what would happen to Gary's head. I'll treat you to some ramen later." She assured him. Then she turned to Gary._

"_Oh shit." He muttered._

End of flashback…

Well basically the lesson was don't mess with hot characters. Or face death in the face. Luckily for Gary, Ari got bored of beating him to a pulp and went to Starbucks, which was just one floor below the dorm.

"Are we gonna get breakfast or something?" Misty asked. The girls nodded and left a note for the still sleeping Dawn and Rose.  
--

"Bloody hell!" Gary exclaimed once he saw the buffet bar. Mack smacked him on the head. Gary was wearing a blue t-shirt with a picture of a skull, black jeans with smart tears at the knees, black sneakers, and his classic yellow pendant.

Mack sighed. He was wearing a tan shirt with long sleeves, a white vest, white jeans, auburn shoes, and a simple earring stud on his left ear. "Yo girls!" Mack shouted at the three. Misty waved back.

"Hey Mack!" she shouted. Misty was wearing a sleeve less blue shirt with a picture of a dolphin, a dark gray jacket, blue denims, and blue sandals. She was wearing a silver bracelet with gold charms.

May was wearing a red shirt with hearts on the sleeves, a jean jacket, blue denim pants, and red sneakers. She was wearing her usual red bandana and had her iPod in the jacket pocket.

Ari was reading a book. She had a green jacket with white sleeves, a white shirt that said _'Don't mess with me'_, white jeans, and green shoes. She had a silver necklace with a garnet in the middle.

"Yo Ri," Gary said as he looked over Ari's shoulder. "what'cha reading?"

"Naruto manga." She said, not looking at Gary. Gary raised his eyebrows.

"I'm hotter than that guy, y'know." He said, pointing to a guy on the page. "And what the hell is around his eyes? Branches?" he asked, laughing at his own joke.

"Those are veins." Ari said coldly.

"So?" Gary snorted. "Is he a king?" this resulted to Gary with a red mark on his face.

"Ooh, owned." Mack whispered.

"Shut up."

"_And girl you're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure, let me tell you one time…" _Gary whispered to Mack. Mack nodded. Misty stared at Gary oddly. (A/N: No, Gary is NOT serenading Mack.)

"What the hell?"

"It's our new song, carrot."

Misty glared. "Oh alright wood."

Gary then turned to Ari. "Did you girls sign up yet?" Ari shook her head.

"Not yet."

Gary smirked. "Lines are long, neh?"

"Yeah."

"I told you so-" but Gary got interrupted.

"Gary, did you know that 'I told you so' has a cousin? His name is _'Shut the hell up'_." Ari said. Mack sniggered.

"Owned!"

"Shut up Mack."

Soon, they found a table in front of the buffet, which Gary happily went to, coming back with bacon, eggs, tomatoes, rice, cinnamon, and well…pancakes. Misty and Ari rolled their eyes at the gluttonous Oak.

"Why the hell do you eat so much?" Ari demanded. Gary stopped and looked at Ari's plate, which had bacon, toast, and eggs. He smirked. "Why are you eating so little?" he asked.

"Why the fuck is it your business?"

"Because."

"Because what, Oak?"

"Bitch." Gary glared at her.

"Bastard." Ari's glare made Sasuke's look like pie. (A/N: I just HAD to add that, LOL.)

"Pig."

"Asshole."

"Meanie."

"Shit face."

"Dung brain."

"You don't know how to swear, ugly."

"Hey, you're dumb." Gary sneered.

"At least I can still get smarter, and you're still gonna be ugly." Ari countered.

"Yeah. Wait, what?!"

"Who's stupid now?" Misty and May laughed. Mack patted Gary on the back sympathetically.

"It's alright Gary, you'll beat Ri in an argument…soon." Mack assured him.

"Shut up."

--

Ash was trying to fight his way to the table where Gary, Mack, Ari, May, and Misty were. But he was in a very sticky situation.

"ASH!!! KISS ME!!!" a crazy girl shouted.

"NO, ME!!!" another said.

"DON'T KISS THEM!!!"

"SLEEP WITH ME!!!"

"LET'S GO TO MY ROOM AND STRIP!!!" screamed a girl who looked ready to tear her pants off. Ash sweatdropped.

"Uhh…girls, maybe next week?" Ash said, hoping this would make them leave. But noo…

"OH MY GOD!!! ASH SAID THAT HE'LL SLEEP WITH ME IN A WEEK!!!"

"NO NOT YOU!!! ME!!!"

'Okay, that was a very bad idea.' Ash thought. Then it hit him. "Uhh…HEY LOOK! It's…uhh…erm…TAYLOR LAUTNER OUTSIDE!!!" he shouted. The girls squealed and ran out, their very short skirts flying.

"Disgusting…" he muttered. Well, Ash's problem is gone, let's head to Paul, shall we?

--

Paul was internally cursing and swearing. A ton of fangirls was blocking his way to the bathroom on the 3rd floor. And he needed to go baaad. Well, not really. He just needed to powder his nose.

"PAAAAULIE!!! KISS ME!!!" a rabid fan screamed.

"NO!!! NOT HER, ME!!!" another screamed.

"NOT THEM, THEY'RE _FEMALES! _PAUL, LET'S DO THE BIRDS AND THE BEES AND POST IT ON YOUTUBE!!!" a fan boy shouted. I know, creepy right? Paul shuddered. A headline flashed in his head. _Breaking News: Paul Veilstone and random fan boy do the birds and the bees on YouTube! _Paul then ran for it. This thought raced through his head:

'TO THE BAT MOBILE!!!' I know. Retarded, right?

--

In the cafeteria, Drew, Rose, and Dawn were already there. Just as Drew took a seat next to May, Ash arrived, panting.

"Whoa. What the hell happened to you?" Dawn asked. Ash groaned.

"I got chased by a roomful of fan girls and fan **boys **who wanted my shirt." Dawn shuddered.

"Shirt?"

"Yeah, shirt. Drew, guess who one of the obsessed dudes were." Drew raised a brow.

"Who?"

"Harley, AKA Haley Michaela Jones." Ash said, snickering. Drew nearly fell out of his seat.

"Damn! Really?"

Ash snickered even more. "Hell yeah." As he said that, Paul entered the room, his purple hair even more messed than ever.

"The fuck…?" Paul sent Ash a death glare.

"Shut it."

--

_10:30 am, after breakfast, Girls' Dorm._

"Alright. I've made a choice. For the band name." May anounced, holding a pad paper and a red pencil with a butterfly eraser. The four girls stared at her. May grinned.

"But _fiiirst_, we've gotta plan our playlist for the battle of the bands." Misty nodded and took out a blue notebook and a yellow glitter pen.

"Write down up to three songs on a paper then hand it to me." May said. They all nodded and went to their own places.

**Misty's List**

Girlfriend, Japanese Version –Avril Lavigne

Toxic –Britney Spears

I Don't Care –2ne1

-o-Dawn's List-x-

This is my Now –Jordin Sparks

Bring Me To Life –Evanescence

Jesus, Take the Wheel –Carrie Underwood

~Rose's List~

I Do, I Do, I Do –Creamy

My Destiny –um…I forgot, sorry!

Halo –Beyonce

!Ari's List!

Ms. Independent –Kelly Clarkson

Brick By Boring Brick –Paramore

All About Us –TATU

When they were done, they gave their papers to May. In the Boys' room, the boys were also discussing the same thing.

BOYS' ROOM:

"So, the ones I picked are: 'How Do You Sleep' by Jesse McCartney from Mack, 'One Time' by Justin Bieber from Ash, 'Dreams of An Absolution' by Lee Brotherton from Gary, and 'Diamond Shotgun (Lock and Load)' by Chicosci from Paul." Drew said. Paul was just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Mack was just watching YouTube. Drew then took out a folder with more than forty papers.

"Wow. Ho-ly shit." Gary said, taking the folder and browsing through it. "Why are there tons of K-Pop and J-Pop songs here?" he asked, holding up a paper that had the title 'Because I'm Stupid'. "Dude, this would greatly match Ash!" Drew rolled his eyes.

"That's a love song, dumbass."

"Oh. Right."

Mack then decided to interrupt. "Uh, Drew, which one is good?" Drew went over to Mack and looked at the names on his notebook.

**Kurai Sakura which means **_**Dark Cherry Blossom**_

**Amore Rosa which means **_**Love Roses**_

**Shiruba Hasu which means **_**Silver Lotus **_

**Shado Go which means **_**Shadow Five**___

Drew sweatdropped. 'Damn. This is gonna be hard.'

Me: GREAT! CHAPTER FINISHED! –dances-

Mack: Ari would like to apologize to those who voted Power Within to be her first update. It's currently having some…erm…rape issues.

Me: Shut up, Mack! –hits him on the head- Okay! Like the previous one, you reviewers have gotta choose, but this time TWO.

Mack: Thank you and see you next chapter!


End file.
